Communications networks exist for the transfer of data between nodes of the network. Communications links are provided between the nodes of the network over which the data between network nodes is transferred. Different protocols exist which define how the data is transferred between the network nodes over the communications links. Various different classifications of nodes exist which may be deployed. Although such networks enable the transfer of data between nodes, unexpected consequences can occur. Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved technique for transferring data between nodes.
US 2012/0054583 A1 discloses a sub-packet error correction method which receives a data packet, segregates the data packet into sub-packets and encodes the sub-packets using an erasure code for transmission over a network. In embodiments, the data packet is received at a first proxy server for transmission over a lossy network and the encoded sub-packets are received at a second proxy server over the lossy network for decoding and recombining.